


To Love a Queen

by Three3Feathers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three3Feathers/pseuds/Three3Feathers
Summary: Start of  season 6, my way! This is a short, short, driven by anticipation of tonight's season premiere.The Evil Queen is still split from Regina and this is what happens in my mind.I hope you enjoy this little snippet!I own nothing and all mistakes are mine.





	

Emma's mind was racing. 

Glancing at Regina chained to the wall in the vault, then back to the Evil Queen dressed in a black and white powersuit.

Mind made up, Emma boldly took a step towards the Queen.

"Let me take care of you, let me........ love you. " Emma breathed, kissing a cheek and leaning their foreheads together.

The Queen pursed her lips together tightly. 

What the Savior was really asking, was for her to let go, to give her control. 

Impossible! 

She would Never let someone else control her!

The whole time the Queen was weighing her options, Regina was expecting the worst possible outcome.

She remembers, full well, how she felt as the Evil Queen, and this would not end well for Emma. 

Then, she was surprised.

"As you wish. " the Queen spoke quietly, almost shyly.

Regina gazed in astonishment as the pair melted into one another, with Emma placing chaste kisses on soft cheeks.

The Queen was aware of the connection between herself and Regina and couldn't help but feel her heart swell as Emma peppered kisses across her chin and throat.

Her natural instinct was to cause Regina pain, but the feeling of being accepted for who she was, overruled every other spiteful response the Queen had in that moment.

Emma was torn, hoping that there was indeed a connection somehow between the Evil Queen and Regina. She was taking a huge risk right now and it may blow up in her face. If she couldn't get the two women to merge back together, it could all go to hell! Regina may never speak to her again and the Queen will probably just kill her. My life is for sure Not like any fairytale that I've read!

Regina watched in fascination as Emma unbuttoned the blouse and slid it from a wide eyed Queen. How she wished it were her with Emma. It was, but it was not. The story of my life it seems. Regina was roused from her thoughts by Emma's voice.

"I know we could magic away our clothes, " Emma said, letting the Queens shirt fall to the floor, followed by her own "but I want to cherish this moment not rush it. There will be time for that later. Regina taught me that there are things worth savoring, and I want to do right by you. You are worth it. "

A single tear ran down the cheek of both of the Mills women and Regina felt their body fall in sync.

Emma removed the brunettes slacks and stood awestruck at the beautiful woman before her. 

"So beautiful, so perfect. " Emma whispered like a prayer, as she removed the dark haired woman's black lace bra.

Leading them to the bed, Emma helped the Queen onto the soft, cool sheets, content and happy that Regina was whole once again.


End file.
